The invention relates to a computer-aided simulation method for determining the electromagnetic field of a body which comprises a plurality of subregions and contains a plurality of charges and currents.
DIN standard VDE 0870 describes the “electromagnetic compatibility” (EMV) of an electrical device as the “capacity of an electrical device to function satisfactorily in its electromagnetic environment without unacceptably affecting this environment, which is shared by other devices”.
An algorithm which belongs to the CG (conjugate gradient) method class and is referred to as the GMRES method, is disclosed by “Youcef Saas and Martin H. Schultz: GMRES: A Generalized Minimal Residual Algorithm for Solving Nonsymmetric Linear Systems. SIAM J. Sci. Stat. Comp., Vol. 7, No. 3, pp. 856-869, July 1986”.
The fast multipole method (FMM) is disclosed, for example, by “V. Rokhlin: Rapid Solution of Integral Equations of Classical Potential Theory. Journal of Computational Physics, Vol. 60, pp. 187-207, 1985.” One essential disadvantage with this formalism is due to the property that the multipole coefficients are not calculated explicitly, which may result in spurious distortions that in turn lead to errors in the multipole expansions.